


The "Wife" Swap

by SineadRivka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: "Wife" swap, F/M, I'm just making things up now, Khirk, Kids make things cute, Kikati, M/M, Multi, Spati, Spouse-swapping, Tropes for Plot, augmented humans - Freeform, drabble chapters, give me muse, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: After a well-deserved retirement from Starfleet, Commodore Kirk and Captain Spock thought that they had left it all behind save for charity appearances while they raised their daughter. Not so. Starfleet (indeed, most of the Federation if we were honest), wanted a way to normalize a minority group that had been rightfully blamed for several deaths in the past. And for the leader of their people, the deaths of thousands of people between London and San Francisco.So they just didn't tell Jim and Spock that they were spouse-swapping with a re-awoken Khan Nooning Singh and his wife Siriom Kaur.





	The "Wife" Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossoverAUman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/gifts).



> **  
> _Prompt:_  
>  **  
>  _Kirk and Spock doing a trading spouses show, and they get Khan and his wife. Nbd, Khan won't hurt Spock and Khan's wife is a peach._
> 
>  
> 
> _Except instead of Khan's wife showing up when Spock leaves, Khan shows up._
> 
>  
> 
> _Khan and Kirk spend a month bonding and hating each other and fighting and eventually getting really hot and bothered but not doing anything about it_
> 
>  
> 
> _Spock and Mrs. Singh spend the month doing Important Science and negotiating her acting as a surrogate for the Spirkling and also maybe falling a bit in love, but not acting on it because without the boys there's no point._
> 
>  
> 
> Kid, the shit I write for you.

“I can't believe we got talked into this bullshit gameshow,” Kirk grumbled, pacing his home while talking into the communicator to his husband. He knew that the house was wired, and he knew that his every action was being accounted for, even the bathroom. For that reason, Spock had their little girl with them, as the other couple had demanded (and received) off-limits areas for cameras. They had a little girl as well, and Jim was hoping that his darling Amanda was going to get along with her. She had inherited her human father’s leadership abilities and often was called “bossy,” even in this day and age of human females holding as many roles as males. He loved that she knew what she wanted, and knew how to make it happen.

Spock's voice was calm, soothing his bondmate's irritable tension. “You know as well as I do that it was preferable to the other . . . _suggestions_ . . . that our former commanding officers had brought to our attention.”

“But we don't even know what kind of people these folks are. I don't want you or Mandie hurt, Spock.”

“I feel much the same towards yourself, Jim.” Unspoken were some of the last words before they were recorded nonstop for the next month: _There must be some reason why Starfleet is pushing for a former Commodore and former Captain to “play house” on intergalactic entertainment channels. We must not let others with lesser experience fall into the political machinations. Sector 31 is still active . . . and we did vow to see that abomination destroyed. Perhaps this will help our goal, Jim._

Sighing explosively, Jim heard the doorbell ring. “Well, she's here.”

“And I have just arrived at their door to meet their husband.”

“Tell Daddy hi!” a small voice said, and Jim couldn't help but grin as he walked down the hallway.

“Tell my munchkin that I miss her already.” He put his fingertips on the doorhandle, then heard the signal across the Starfleet-issued communicators that the ordeal was stating. It was his signal to open the door, while officials cut the line without his permission.

That did nothing to help his mood, but he pasted his best smile on and pulled it to the side.

And froze.

“Hello, _Captain_.”

_“Khan!”_

The neighbors (and galaxy) were treated to a magnificent show of two men having a beatdown on one half of their screens, while the other side showed the perfect domesticity of Siriom Kaur and Hadiyyah, Khan's wife and daughter, showing Spock and Amanda around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do my best with names and culture, so please, if there are any Sikhs who are reading this, please please _please_ let me know how I can better write Sikh characters. While my husband has met numerous Sikhs when he was working in a specific area that has a high immigration rate of Sikhs, I've been pretty sheltered and have yet to meet many.
> 
> I would _much_ rather rewrite something than leave it up as incorrect. (Unless I'm working with a flawed character with their flawed views, but that shouldn't apply too heavily in this story.)


End file.
